July 5, 2015
PREVIOUS WEEK ' < July 5 > 'NEXT WEEK UFFL ROOKIE SCOUTING REPORT 2015 (released July 5, 2015) On July 5th, correspondent Matt Lewis released the UFFL Rookie Scouting Report under order by the United Furry Football League, as a prerequisite report for all twelve sub-organizations (teams) of the UFFL. This report utilizes a 5-star scale, and briefly touches on the strengths and weaknesses of each known rookie who has submitted their application for the Draft to be held on July 18. ''** To prevent discrimination or bias, the species of each athlete has not been disclosed. Additionally, any references in the testimonials to the species performing has been removed. '' Results 1. Marcus Hopper CB *** PROS: agile, good defensive awareness CONS: undersized, poor sportsfur 2. J.J. White DE *** PROS: good sportsfur, prelim scores were above average for DE CONS: poor hands 3. Logan Virtanen DT ****.5 PROS: 2nd in Bench Press reps, social media fur, powerhouse CONS: stoic footwork, behavior concerns, poor vertical jump 4. Hendrix Blake DT ****.5 PROS: ideal size and body type, fantastic special teams player CONS: slow, prone to penalties 5. Cecil Grates ***.5 PROS: good aggression, most intelligent player in draft CONS: poor jump ability, underwhelming bench press 6. Logan Jackman DT *** PROS: intelligence, strength, great sense for the ball CONS: recent serious injury concerns 7. Duncan Kaprelian DT *** PROS: well-balanced, great tackler CONS: self-centered personality, public relations 8. Thomas "Scaro" Cassidy DT *** PROS: brutal force CONS: impersonal, slow speed 9. Charles Snyder FB ***.5 PROS: not prone to injury, previous RB knowledge CONS: heavy-weighted, poor focus 10. Tryggr Lang FS ***.5 PROS: great paws, agile CONS: short stature, anger issues 11. Chester Dermitt OG **** PROS: Balanced; impressive in June drills CONS: oversized 12. Lita Stevens OG *** PROS: intelligent, 4th in Bench Press CONS: poor overall Rookie Combine 13. Zack McFollister K ***.5 PROS: best footwork/method kicker CONS: below-average power strength 14. Rebecca Walker K *** PROS: balanced power and strength CONS: very low weight, struggles beyond the 35 yard line 15. Andrew Castonguay K **.5 PROS: team player, most improved accurate kicker CONS: heavy-weighted 16. Jetty Abrahams LB **** PROS: formidable strength, good playbook knowledge CONS: poor hands, below-average endurance test results 17. Robert Nyman LB ***.5 PROS: most balanced LB in draft CONS: does not take risks 18. Mason Lang LB ***.5 PROS: explosive player for size CONS: poor jump ability, blitz-minded, overweight 19. Ethan Frost LB *** PROS: great tackler, best LB at endurance, agile CONS: underweight, poor sportsfur 20. Kevin Cousineau LB **.5 PROS: good sportsfur, power pusher CONS: overweight, needs development 21. Travis Westmore P **** PROS: High In-20 rating, efficient footwork CONS: poor results in fake punts, passes, etc. 22. Blake Riggins QB *** PROS: Stable; goes by the playbook, works well with coaching staff CONS: Missed rookie combine, unadventurous, unavailable stats 23. Raoul Fernandez QB **** PROS: balanced pocket / scramble QB, accurate passer CONS: underpowered arm strength, self-centered personality, will "invent" his own plays 24. Michelle Housley QB ***.5 PROS: Best scrambling QB in draft, great Rookie Combine results CONS: impatience, underpowered arm strength 25. Jean-Étienne Tremblay RB ***** PROS: 1st in Bench Press reps, quick feet, power pusher CONS: lack of agility 26. Oliver Smithson RB **** PROS: Most methodological RB in draft, family history, great running back sense CONS: needs improvement in endurance, footwork 27. Rebecka Deeraga RB *.5 PROS: above average agility CONS: short stature, not a risk taker, prone to fumbling 28. Tyler Wirl RB **.5 PROS: power pusher, good sportsfurship CONS: slow, below-average rush distance 29. Aaron Foster SS *** PROS: great field vision, agile, great jump results CONS: prone to penalties 30. Olliver McKinnon TE ***.5 PROS: agile, tireless worker CONS: personality concerns, does not know playbook 31. Bart DeGuilhem TE **.5 PROS: good run awareness, perfect body type and size CONS: prone to dropping passes 32. Roy Viridi-Aqua WR **** PROS: 1st in Vertical Jump rep, good sportsfur, acceleration CONS: weak arm strength, youth 33. Desmond Widmore WR ****.5 PROS: Height advantage, speed, great paws CONS: Did not report to Rookie Combine, personality concerns, poor footwork 34. Mylène Jean WR **** PROS: 1st in 40-Yard Dash, Broad Jump, Three-Cone Drill CONS: paw-eye coordination concerns, youth 35. Justice Matari WR ***.5 PROS: 2nd in 40-Yard Dash, great special teams player, great paws CONS: aggression concerns, poor bench press results 36. John Gradkowski WR ***.5 PROS: Generally good Rookie Combine results CONS: poor focus 37. Alyssa Hunter WR *** PROS: Great jumping height; best acceleration running WR in draft CONS: undersized 38. Manukora Piselli WR **.5 PROS: Well-studied player, good paws CONS: concerns about short height 39. Sorin Furchet WR **.5 PROS: good speed, well-balanced CONS: longevity concerns 40. Kyle Gradkowski *** PROS: TBD CONS: TBD